


Noc... A nocą gdy nie śpię...

by AnyaMurdoch



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, mormor
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaMurdoch/pseuds/AnyaMurdoch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>MorMor a raczej fragment czegoś co miało być w założeniu dłuższe, ale nie wiedzieć czemu plik podpisałam "MorMor, którego nigdy nie napiszę, bo nie i [słowo na ch]" xD</p>
    </blockquote>





	Noc... A nocą gdy nie śpię...

**Author's Note:**

> MorMor a raczej fragment czegoś co miało być w założeniu dłuższe, ale nie wiedzieć czemu plik podpisałam "MorMor, którego nigdy nie napiszę, bo nie i [słowo na ch]" xD

Seb mógł pozwolić sobie na więcej. Mógł robić z Jimem co chciał. Mógł z niego żartować, drwić w najokrutniejszy sposób. Mógł robić wszystko to, za co każdy inny człowiek zostałby zabity przez Jima. Uwielbiał się z nim droczyć, przekomarzać. Jim mrużył tylko swoje brązowe oczy i mocno zaciskał szczękę. Udawał, że się złości. Siedział do późna w nocy i pracował. To też udawał.

Potem jednak Seb słyszał jego drobne kroki, szelest pościeli, aż wreszcie czuł jak Moriarty przytula się do niego, obejmując go w pasie i całuje w biceps. Jim nigdy nie sypiał spokojnie. Kręcił się i rzucał na boki wszystkimi kończynami. Seb niejednokrotnie budził się, opleciony rękami i nogami Jima, przygnieciony jego wątłym ciałem. Te wszystkie niekontrolowane ruchy, jakie wykonywał James podczas snu sprawiały, że Moran wyglądał jak ofiara pernamentnej przemocy domowej.

Jednakże Jim nigdy nie uderzył Seba świadomie. W całej swojej psychozie tylko Sebastiana nie obdarzał przemocą i agresją. Seb był dla niego sacrum. Jim uwielbiał się przytulać. Mógł wisieć na nim całe dnie jak małpka. Słuchać bicia jego serca i czuć ciepło muskularnego ciała Morana. To było takie typowe dla ludzi, którzy w dzieciństwie byli pozbawieni uwagi i miłości. Moriarty był złakniony miłości. A Moran dawał mu ją garściami. W końcu Jim był jego małym, słodkim psychopatą.


End file.
